Fix You
by Bebel Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen nunca se acostaba con una mujer más de una vez. Bella Swan lo sabía, y optó por morder la manzana. ¿Que podría pasar? Mucho.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Edward observaba por el amplio ventanal del décimo piso de Cullen & Co., el imperio que había creado junto con su hermano Jasper y su mejor amigo, Emmett McCarty. Observaba no era la palabra correcta, ya que en realidad su vista estaba fija en la nada. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Ángela, su eficiente secretaria, no tenía intenciones de sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, o mejor dicho, no tenía ganas de soportar la furia de su jefe. Edward tenía un carácter muy particular, y más aún desde hace un año… Se preguntaba qué era lo que le había pasado a ese hombre para que también haya dejado su pasatiempo más arraigado: saltar de cama en cama con señoritas (por no aplicarles otro calificativo) cuyo cerebro estaba hueco. Muy bonitas, eso no se los quitaba.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, sin haber sido golpeada.

- Ángela! De nuevo esperando que caiga de la nube? – Edward aún no había oído a Emmett, de otra manera, hubiera estado preparado – Ya te he explicado lo que debes hacer… - y dicho esto, dio a Edward un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué demonios…? Emmett, por Dios! No tienes otra manera de anunciarte? – salto Edward.

- De hecho, querido amigo, llevo hablando con tu secretaria unos diez minutos – Emmett siempre exageraba. – Solo venía a recordarte que esta noche cenamos en casa de tus padres. Rosalie no ha querido venir a decírtelo… Tu humor es insoportable últimamente. Ya sabes, estamos acostumbrados, no van a interrogarte más por el motivo de…

- No hace falta que lo digas. Ángela, discúlpame, más tarde te llamaré para terminar lo que sea que estuviéramos haciendo – mencionó un poco ruborizado por haberse perdido en la nebulosa.

Es claro que su amigo estaba al tanto de su "malestar", solo que tenía terminantemente prohibido mencionarlo, incluso delante de su propia esposa, hermana de Ed. Una vez que Ángela cerró la puerta, se dirigió nuevamente en tono de reproche:

- Hermano, esto no puede continuar así! No puedo creer que te diga esto, pero debes ir a revolcarte con alguien, aunque sea con Tanya! – Al ver la cara de su amigo, reculó – Lo siento. Detesto verte así, detestamos verte así! Edward, si tan enamorado estás de esa mujer, pues…

- No estoy enamorado Emmett! Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso? Solo quise repetir el encuentro y ella desapareció de la faz de la tierra!

- Y, dime, en qué momento quisiste _tu_ repetir un encuentro?

.

.

.

Alice miró el teléfono por enésima vez, y decidió, también por enésima vez que no lo haría. No marcaría el número y no traicionaría a su amiga. ¿Podría considerarse una traición mover algunas fichas con buenas intenciones?

El sonido de las llaves la alertó, e inmediatamente guardó el manoseado papel en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Justo a tiempo. Bella era muy despistada, desde hace un año más aun, y no se daría cuenta de lo tensa que estaba. Pero ella no se merecía estar así! Ni ella ni su…

Alice! No puedes imaginar lo frío que se encuentra este día! Cómo está Matt? Aún duerme?

Justo en ese momento, el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

.

_Hace tiempo quiero escribir una historia de este estilo. Espero les guste!_


	2. El Comienzo

**Capítulo I: El Comienzo**

_Un año y medio atrás… _

Isabella Swan, la única hija del dueño de la más grande e importante cadena de hoteles de Inglaterra, Charlie Swan, intentaba decidir cuál de todos los vestidos de su amplio guardarropa era el más adecuado para la fiesta de fin de año que brindaba su padre en tan sólo tres horas. El solo hecho de saber que iba a ser el centro de atención la agobiaba. Generalmente, la gente pensaba que ella era una niña de papi, una mantenida. Sin embargo, con sus veintiséis años, estaba a punto de terminar su carrera de Administración, costeada por ella misma mediante trabajos de medio tiempo, aparte de la media beca que debía mantener. Tampoco podría decirse que era una snob, todo lo contrario. Su padre insistía en darle todos los lujos. Sí, tenía ropa que quizás nunca en su vida usase, tenía su auto… Ese era un punto que debía definir. Ni bien terminara sus estudios, buscaría un empleo, se mudaría, y dejaría esa extravagante vida de lujos que su padre insistía en que llevara, para intentar sustituir todo el cariño que no le dio desde que su adorada madre falleció, hace más de diez años.

Su mejor amiga, Alice, una sencilla joven que conoció en la universidad, era su cable a tierra. Conocía todo sobre ella: su estatus social, sus alegrías, sus pesares. Afortunadamente, ella era quien la acompañaría a la detestada reunión. Finalmente se decidió por un bellísimo vestido azul que marcaba y mostraba lo justo. Se tomó su tiempo para bañarse, depilarse, aplicarse cremas, maquillarse y peinarse. En el momento en que iba a colocarse el atuendo, golpearon su puerta. Alice se asomaba con una sonrisa inmensa.

Una hora más tarde, se encontraban bebiendo un suave aperitivo en el salón principal del hotel. Su morena amiga no paraba de hablar, cosa que agradecía enormemente. La gente no paraba de saludarla. Que sea criticada por muchos no significaba que le tuvieran respeto a Charlie.

Bella volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos, como normalmente hacía. Deseaba salir de allí. Quisiera poder tener una excusa para hacerlo. De repente, Alice reclamó su atención.

- El c

obrizo que está a 45º latitud sur no te quita la vista de encima. Parece que está desnudándote con la mirada.

Claramente, lo primero que hizo fue sonrojarse. En segundo lugar, la curiosidad pudo más y se fijo en el aludido. No es que ella fuera una buscona, de hecho, seguía siendo virgen. Lo que quería era ver cuánto estaba exagerando su amiga. Pero no se equivocaba. Y no podía tener tanta mala suerte. ¿Aquel que la observaba fijamente no era el gran mujeriego, Edward Cullen? Inmediatamente, se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba y miró hacia otro lado. Fingió distraerse con el saludo en la lejanía de Melinda Cope, una mujer de mediana edad que no le caía tan mal… Pero cuando dio la vuelta para dirigirle la palabra a Alice, se encontró frente a frente con míster seducción. No quería tener nada que ver con él, pero eso no quitaba que sus ojos, del más hermoso color esmeralda y esa sonrisa de dientes perfectos la derritieran a niveles inimaginables. Bella había escuchado hablar de él: el típico joven y exitoso hombre de negocios, que se dedicaba a la exploración del mercado femenino. Esas exploraciones deberían ser exhaustivas, ya que nunca se lo había visto dos veces con la misma acompañante. Sacando coraje de quién sabe dónde, levantó significativamente su ceja derecha, como recordándole que era él quien se había dirigido hacía allí.

.

Desde que llegó, Edward no pudo quitar la mirada de esa ardiente castaña enfundada en un vestido azul. Realmente le sentaba de las mil maravillas. ¿Quién era ella? Debía averiguarlo sin levantar sospechas. Su bien merecida fama de donjuán no se lo permitiría. Como si el destino estuviera a su favor, en ese mismo momento se ubicó a su lado su cuñado y gran amigo Emmett McCarty.

- ¿Intentas agregar a alguien más a la lista? – comentó

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No le quitas el ojo de encima a Isabella Swan…

- ¿_Esa_ es la hija de Charlie? – respondió Edward confirmando las suposiciones de su amigo. Se arrepintió de inmediato.

- Bingo…

Edward tenía un debate interno. ¿Debería tener códigos en esta ocasión? Swan era un cliente muy importante dentro de su compañía. De todas maneras, se suponía que una mujer de, ¿cuántos? ¿25? ¿26 años?, no estaba contándole a su padre su vida amorosa, y menos cuando se reducía a un solo encuentro. Mientras meditaba, ella posó su vista en él, sonrojada, luego de que la pequeña mujer que la acompañaba le susurrara algo al oído. Al encontrar sus miradas, sus mejillas se colorearon aún más, y miró hacia otro lado, aparentemente para saludar a alguien. Optó por acercarse. ¿Qué podía perder? A medida que se acercaba, pensaba que más cerca, más hermosa era. Finalmente, con su sonrisa predilecta, se plantó frente a ella. Observó su momentánea cara de confusión, y cómo de repente levantó su ceja. Algo deslumbrado, se dio cuenta de que _ella_ estaba esperando que _él_ hablara. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado apreciándola?

- Buenas noches – dijo, por fin, mientas tomaba su mano para depositar un suave beso en ella – Edward Cullen.

- Bella Swan, mi amiga, Alice Brandon.

- Un gusto señoritas – y dirigiéndose a Bella agregó – El nombre te queda.

Claramente, la castaña se sonrojó violentamente. _Que tipo tan directo_, pensó. Pero contestó otra cosa.

- Señor Cullen, ¿es usted quién provee a mi padre todo su sistema de seguridad?

- Llámame Edward, por favor, y sí, mi compañía es la culpable – sonrió. Bella estaba atenta al descarado coqueteo.

- Prefiero conservar la formalidad _señor_ – contestó tajante – Si me disculpa, debo encontrarme con mi padre. ¿Me acompañas, Alice?

Sin esperar respuesta, se alejó del cobrizo rápidamente. No mentía cuando dijo que debía ver a Charlie, pero sí en lo que respecta a lo inmediato del acto. Luego de cruzar algunas forzadas palabras, las amigas se acercaron al bar. Alice no perdió oportunidad para reprocharle.

- ¿Me quieres explicar por qué demonios has salido huyendo de ese bombón?

- ¿Conoces a ese bombón? No. Pues yo he escuchado lo suficiente para decirte que no me interesan los donjuanes como él – contestó a la defensiva.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó una asombrada Alice.

- Pues lo que oyes. Los rumores dicen que nunca se ha acostado con una misma mujer más de una vez. Que parezca un Dios griego no significa que pueda utilizar a cualquiera como se le antoje.

- Bells, ellas eligen acostarse con él.

- Probablemente…

.

Edward nunca había sido plantado de esa manera. Edward nunca había sido plantado. Hasta hoy. Aún estaba asombrado. Más que asombrado, estaba que bramaba. ¿Quién se pensaba que era esa insolente? ¿A él? A él _nadie_. Estuvo alrededor de una hora más en la celebración y se marchó alegando un terrible dolor de cabeza y un largo viaje por la mañana.

Bella lo buscó con la mirada, y aliviada – _según ella_ – comprobó que ya no estaba. Continuó en la velada hasta que sus zapatos se lo permitieron. Se despidió de su padre y se marchó a su casa, dejando a Alice en la suya. Se durmió pensando en él y en su desfachatez.

Durante el mes siguiente, mes en el que Edward estuvo fuera del país recorriendo las sedes de su negocio, Isabella se dedicó a estudiar. Aún le restaban 6 dificultosas materias y quería – _necesitaba - _recibirse lo antes posible. La realidad era que no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Menos cuando aparecía cada semana en todas las revistas de actualidad con una preciosa acompañante, siempre distinta, vale aclarar. Era increíble el nivel de molestia que esto le generaba, ¿qué le pasaba? Ni siquiera cuando Benjamin, su gran amor de la adolescencia e inicios de adultez, la dejó por una de sus mejores amigas, Tía, estuvo tan obsesionada. Por un lado, sentía que estaba justificado. En sus casi tres años de relación, Bella nunca, pero nunca había accedido a intimar con él. Todo el mundo le decía que era una locura, que era imposible. Ben se justificó diciendo que sus necesidades estaban insatisfechas. Sin embargo, cuando Alice entró a su vida permanentemente, y logró contarle lo sucedido, fue la única que la entendió y le hizo entender que si Benjamin necesitaba algo más, podría haberlo hablado antes y en el peor de los casos haber cortado la relación. Ahí es cuando Alice descubrió que Tía y Benjamin, habían tenido una relación paralela a lo largo de los mismos tres años que Bella y él habían sido novios. A partir de ese momento, si bien ya no le dolía lo que había pasado, Bella empezó a desconfiar de la raza masculina en general. Y nunca más volvió a enamorarse. Más tarde, casi tres años después, con la ayuda de Alice descubrió que estaba con Ben porque tenía miedo a continuar en la soledad. Un padre ausente, casi ningún otro familiar, amigas interesadas. Y claro, Ben también lo era. Finalmente, determinó que había sido una experiencia positiva, ya que paso buena parte de uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida algo acompañada. Si, se aprovecharon de ella. Pero ella también saco provecho.

Pasado ese mes infructuoso, decidió que el tema con aquel donjuán, era porque no tenía grandes emociones en su vida. Pero justo en ese momento, Edward apareció en escena, y no sobre un papel couche y acompañado.

Había salido de la ducha hacía diez minutos, y sólo alcanzó a ponerse su ropa interior cuando sonó el timbre. Era sábado, y como los fines de semana ni padre e hija estaban en casa, los cuatro empleados que tenían estaban de franco. Pensó que quizás era algún vendedor, y continuó con su labor. El timbre volvió a sonar insistentemente, y Bella no tuvo más remedio que colocarse lo primero que había en su camino – un amplio sweater de fina lana que le quedaba unos veinte centímetros por encima de la rodilla – y bajar a abrir. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir apresuradamente, se encontró con un Edward enfundado en unos pantalones caqui, una camisa verde y un sweater del mismo color. El sobretodo negro cerraba el atuendo.

Como buen actor que era, Edward exclamó haciéndose el sorprendido

- ¡Qué sorpresa Bella! No creía que estuvieras en casa… Estaba buscando a tu padre.

- Qué pena, él no está, se supone que todo el mundo sabe que está de vacaciones en un crucero, tendrá que regresar en unos meses, regresará a mitad de año – respondió de mala manera la castaña. Entretanto, Edward no podía sacar la vista de esas kilométricas piernas del color de la crema.

- No puedo entender tu animosidad hacia mi Isabella. Podría hacerte un poco de compañía, tengo algunas horas libres. Me gusta _demasiado_ tu atuendo – Bella se incendió mientras buscaba las palabras justas para escupirle a ese intento de hombre.

- No tengo ningún interés en disfrutar de su compañía señor Cullen. Si me disculpa, la temperatura es demasiado baja para charlar aquí afuera, buenas noches – en los ojos de Edward brilló la furia.

.

Por fin regresaba a casa, pensó Edward, luego de un mes de viajes constantes. La compañía en cada uno de los lugares que había visitado había sido exquisita, sin embargo, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza a la preciosa y maleducada Isabella Swan. Era un buen momento para hacer un acercamiento, ahora que Charlie estaba de viaje. Acercarse a su casa para tantear el terreno fue lo que decidió, y luego de pasarse el día controlando el funcionamiento contable y operativo de la sede local, se ducho, se vistió y se dirigió hacia la mansión Swan. No estaba preparado para encontrarse con una acalorada muchacha con un atuendo que apenas cubría lo que suponía un hermoso trasero. Sus piernas lo dejaron algo embobado, pero no lo suficiente para notar el rechazo inmediato de la morena. Cuando Bella lo rechazó por segunda vez de esa manera, no pudo evitar fulminarla con la mirada. Notó que ella se estremeció en su puesto, pero no cedió en su resolución. Antes de que cerrara la puerta en su cara, tomó violentamente el brazo derecho de la muchacha, y la acercó a sus apetecibles labios. Luego de unos segundos de respirar agitadamente a milímetros de su boca debido a la excitación, estampó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso apasionado, húmedo y agresivo que ni siquiera la ingenuidad de Bella pudo frenar. Se entregó muy fácilmente, y cuando se rompió el beso, muy rápidamente según la castaña, Edward la empujó entre suave y fuertemente, y escupió en su cara:

- Eso fue una muestra, para que veas que nadie se resiste a Edward Cullen, Isabella, y menos destratándome de esa manera. Pronto tendrás noticias mías, ya no puedes escapar _querida… _- dicho esto, se alejó rápidamente por el camino de adoquines que llevaba a la calle, candente por la excitación y por el rechazo, mientras dejaba a una Bella estática en la puerta de la mansión, excitada por primera en vez en su vida, pero más asustada que nunca.

.

.

.

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Hasta hace unas semanas estuve muy complicada con la universidad, ya que estoy próxima a recibirme. Espero les guste este primer capítulo, es mi primer historia rated M, y quiero hacerlo bien…_

_Espero sus comentarios! Buen comienzo de año para todas!_


End file.
